


Lady´s choice

by UnwrittenPage



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPage/pseuds/UnwrittenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaai Yuki has been struggling with her crush on Oliver for over a year which she guesses is the same amount of time that Oliver´s struggled with his crush on Rin. Kiyoteru-sensei says there´s no rule against the girl making the first move and somehow Yuki wonders if the real reason for that isn´t the fact that Kiyoteru-sensei himself wishes that the girl of HIS dreams made the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady´s choice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I honestly have no idea what made me think of this story other than the excuse that I like the pairings listed. I guess it´s also a wish to express the frustrating one-sided feelings most of us have to deal with at some point or another as well as a wish to portray Kiyoteru as a father or big-brother figure for Yuki instead of a love-interest (which I so often see all over the internet). Without further do. Enjoy this silly little piece :)

Kaai Yuki sighed from the inside as she watched the four youths 12 meters away from her. The gently smiling girl with the long green pigtails and the boy with the blond hair and kind blue eyes, holding each other's hands didn't interest her much. Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len were good people, even though she didn't know them all that well she could say as much. They were always helpful regardless if you needed directions, an extra hand to carry your bags or a simple reply to a math-problem but kindness from two people she hardly ever interacted with wouldn't help her much now.  
No, what she was watching was the slender blond boy with the serious brown eyes and the reserved smile. Oliver Williams was a quiet person just like herself, but once he actually opened his mouth to speak his words made so much more sense than those of any adults combined. Yuki had only spoken to him directly a few times during study-group after school but the way he'd explained the math-problems to her, the patient manner in which he'd explained the deeper meaning of the English book she'd read for homework was something she'd remember for as long as she lived. There had been such an intense expression in his eyes as he spoke of the lost bird on page 45 as though he himself had lost his right wing and been separated from his pack, so intense in fact that Yuki herself almost felt the physical pain of the right wing she never had.  
Oliver was intelligent, kind and considerate, someone with a depth way beyond his 12 years and having him around if only from a distance would have been perfect had that deep gaze not constantly been directed towards that mean, immature blond to his left.  
The small girl with the black piggy tails watched with a mixture of jealousy, anger and resignation as Oliver directed that smile, the one Yuki had hoped to see every day towards Kagamine Rin, the girl who only returned it with an ingenious smirk and at times with one of those lines which were supposed to be funny but in Yuki's ears only sounded like insults.  
Right now Rin was dancing some ridiculous dance all over the school-yard, singing some vulgar song that Yuki completely shut her ears to while Oliver was smiling like someone with less than half his intelligence.  
"You're not getting anywhere just watching him Kaai-san".  
Yuki put on a wry smile as she turned towards the man with the thick glasses and the kind eyes.  
"Don't you think I've known that for over a year, Kiyoteru-sensei", she said calmly.  
The brown-haired man shrugged his shoulders, his good spirit not seeming remotely close to broken by her cynical words.  
"I'm sure you have", Kiyoteru said with a calm smile, "but sometimes we need someone else to say it out loud in order to actually do something about it".  
Yuki only snorted in response. She knew that he was right but she supposed her having the stubbornness of, just was she was a 9 year old girl made  
her incapable of taking in what she did not want to accept. Yet another one of those countless reasons for Oliver to look at that ridiculous Kagamine Rin instead.  
"Things won't always be like this", Kiyoteru said as though he'd read her mind, "this age is difficult for everyone".  
"Like you would know", Yuki said, eyes still fixed on the interaction between her most loved school-comrade and her most hated one, "your only love was probably the Japanese-book and the English-book".  
A chuckle from her Sensei made Yuki turn around.  
"Oh no, Yuki-chan", he laughed, "you are way off", he raised his index-finger, while raising a meaningful eyebrow, "my one true love was the amusement-park, the mic and the arcade".  
Yuki rolled her eyes.  
"Like that's much of a difference".  
"That", Kiyoteru gave a secretive smile as he lowered his voice, "and Sato Masako".  
Yuki's eyes widened as she gave her Sensei her full attention. Really? Sensei and a love-interest that wasn't his school-book?  
"Oh, yes", Kiyoteru continued calmly, "Masako-chan was the only thing on my mind for over a year".  
"And you mean you actually spoke to her?" Yuki looked at her teacher skeptically, arms crossed over her chest.  
"Yes", Kiyoteru gave half a smile, "after a year".  
"Hm", Yuki looked back at him not entirely convinced, "and she became your girlfriend?"  
"Yes", Kiyoteru smiled calmly, "after another half-year".  
"Hm", Yuki said again.  
She looked at her senpai for another moment before directing her eyes towards Oliver and Rin again. The damn Kagamine-girl was now dancing circles around her brother who was rolling eyes at her and sighing heavily while Oliver was smiling at the sight as though he'd just lost another 50 brain cells.  
"But you were a boy", she stated as she turned back to her sensei.  
"So?" Kiyoteru smiled amusedly.  
"That's the boy's job", her brown eyes looked decisively into his.  
"Oh",Kiyoteru's eyes widened slightly before he let out a chuckle, "and here I thought you were a girl of your times Kaai-san".  
"Maybe", Yuki shrugged her shoulders, "but some things never change".  
Yuki was well aware that this may be nothing but an excuse to just carry on with her usual activity of tormenting herself from afar, but for the very same reason she was reluctant to admit that fact, even to herself.  
As she turned towards her sensei she could see his head turning towards  
another direction. As she followed his gaze to the other side of the school-yard she couldn't help but smirk.  
The tall pink-haired woman was directing her radiating smile and attentive grey eyes towards Utante Piko and his sister Miki, and Kiyoteru was directing his gaze... towards her. As though she'd felt his gaze on her neck Megurine Luka turned towards him with a knowing smile slightly raising her eyebrow, something Kiyoteru answered with a timid smile of his own, and a modest wave of his hand.  
"So when are you going to ask Megurine-sensei out then?" Yuki gave a vicious smile.  
"What?" Kiyoteru's eyes widened as he turned towards his student, a badly concealed blush on his face.  
"Or wait!" the small girl looked at her sensei, hands on her waist, "lady's choice right?"  
"Oh",Kiyoteru scratched himself behind the head, an awkward smile on his face, "I am afraid you're misunderstanding Kaai-san. Megurine-sensei and I are colleagues and share a most professional relationship. I treat her with politeness and respect just as it should be".  
"Whatever you say sensei" Yuki smirked before turning towards the hateful sight of Oliver smiling towards her greatest nemesis.  
Currently Oliver was carrying Rin's school bag while she was poking Miku and Len with a stick, the later glaring daggers at her as he tried to steer off her attacks with both hands and words. Gods! There were no words for how badly Yuki wanted to snatch that stick off her and beat her with it until she couldn't walk for days, and somehow even more so Oliver since he was watching it as though it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.  
"He'll grow out of it", Kiyoteru said comfortingly.  
"Yes", Yuki sighed, "once he's quit school and left town".  
Kiyoteru smiled softly as he patted his young student on her shoulder.  
"There's no telling that", he said, "it could happen in just a few months".  
"Sensei", Yuki raised an eyebrow, "haven't you taught us that it's bad to lie?"  
Kiyoteru chuckled as he shook his head.  
"Yes", he said, "but I´ve also taught you that negativity is a detrimental thing, haven't I?"  
"There's a difference between pessimism and realism", Yuki stated matter of factually.  
Kiyoteru sighed, yet with a smile on his face as he as well watched the idiocy unfold before them.  
"Maybe so", he said, "but you can't know anything for certain before you've tried it".  
"I know exactly what will happen", Yuki said matter of factually, "he will turn me down gently because he's nothing like that girl over there”, she sent a glance full of despise, Rin´s way, “and say that I'm very nice but far too young for him".  
"But even so", Kiyoteru said seriously, "if you've tried and failed you've at least tried".  
"Maybe", Yuki shrugged her shoulders, "but that kind of embarrassment is for boys to go through not girls".  
"But what is it I'm hearing?"  
Both Yuki and Kiyoteru turned around as they heard the soft, feminine laughter.  
"A modern young lady, preaching such old-fashioned views", Megurine Luka smiled amusedly.  
"Megurine-san", Kiyoteru smiled softly as he looked at the beautiful woman.  
"Hi Megurine-sensei", Yuki gave a radiating smile of her own.  
"Are we speaking boys?" the female teacher comfortably rested her hands on her hips as she curiously looked between the her colleague and his student.  
"Kinda", Yuki shrugged her shoulders.  
"Is it someone I know?" Luka gave an unreadable half smile.  
"Maybe", Yuki smiled secretly as she twiddled with one of her piggy tails.  
"Anyone I can help you with?"  
"No, not as far as I know", Yuki shook her head, smiling innocently.  
"Hm…", Luka smiled ingeniously as she looked towards the four youth further away from them, "you know", she looked directly at the young student, "boys at this age are slow and sometimes you need to give them a push not to say a down-right drop-kick in the right direction".  
"Yes", Kiyoteru gave an ingenious smile of his own as he looked at Yuki, "Lady's choice".  
Yuki sighed as she shook her head, a tired yet genuine smile on her face.  
"I'll think about it", she said,  
"Oh!" Kiyoteru's mouth widened before he placed his hand over his heart in theatrical hurt, "you can 'think about it' when it comes from Megurine-sensei but not when it comes from me?”  
"That's because I know a woman's heart", Luka put her hand to her chest in an equally as dramatic gesture before returning to smiling amusedly.  
"Exactly", Yuki grinned meaningfully before taking a look at her watch, "in any case I have English in 5 minutes. Have to get going".  
"Alright", Luka smiled as she raised her hand, "see you later then".  
"Later, Kaai-san", Kiyoteru frowned slightly before giving a smile as well. I wonder what put her into such a hurry", he said as the girl disappeared out of sight.  
Luka shrugged her shoulders, unreadable look on her face.  
"I don't know", she said, "perhaps she's working out a strategy".  
"Hm", Kiyoteru gave a half smile, "and what kind of strategy would that be Megurine-san?"  
"A strategy to push slow boys in the right direction", her gaze lingered on his in a manner that had the brown haired man struggle hard not to blush.  
"Ah, of course", Kiyoteru chuckled, hoping that he didn't sound far too nervous as he did.  
"Hey, Hinyama-san", Luka's eyes lingered on Kiyoteru as her smile turned into a smirk, "I have a favor to ask of you".  
"Yes?" Kiyoteru's eyes widened slightly.  
"There is this prom on Floor 38 this Saturday", Luka started calmly, "and since the ticket is for two I'd feel rather silly standing there dancing by myself all alone on the dance-floor. So I was wondering if...", her mouth turned into a teasing half-smile, "if..."  
Kiyoteru looked quietly at her hoping but not quite believing that she was going to ask what she implied she'd ask. She was a beautiful woman with unlimited charm and intelligence and he was after all just a shy guy with thick glasses who tried to become a rock-star.  
"If by any chance", Luka continued, still starring him straight in the eyes, "you felt like spending the Saturday night on a dusty floor mostly filled with pompous, humorless snobs and wear an old fashioned suit?"  
Kiyoteru watched the woman in front of him with eyes wide open and mouth only half-shut.  
"Of course", he said after a few moments, "that would be lovely".  
"Excellent", Luka gave a radiating smile, "because I prefer going with my first choice", she sent the young teacher a meaningful wink that made the speed of his heart increase a few units.  
"First choice as in..?" Kiyoteru asked hesitantly.  
"Lady's choice of course", Luka grinned broadly, "so pick you up at 7 o'clock at your place?"  
"S-sure", Kiyoteru looked at her, to stunned to say anything else.  
"Good", Luka raised her hand, "7 o'clock it is then. See you then".  
Kiyoteru watched with the eyes the shape of full-moons as his crush since half a year back walked towards the school-building. Oh, yes. Lady's choice indeed?  
Needless to say the otherwise so dutiful Hiniyama Kiyoteru took his leave from school an hour earlier than planned to look for a really fancy suit that could fit in a company of mostly pompous, humorless snobs in his wardrobe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was to your liking. I really wished I had inspiration to write longer pieces for these pairings, especially Kiyoteru x Luka but as it seems right now the only thing I seem capable of writing is GakuHio lol. In any case I hope you found this enjoyable and I really hope I can provide more fics later on.


End file.
